Vasco Shot
| birth = August 5th One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 138, Vasco Shot's birthday is given | jva = Naoki Tatsuta }} One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 61 Chapter 595 and Episode 484, Vasco Shot's name romanization is given. was one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down. He was freed by Marshall D. Teach and is currently a member of his crew. Appearance Vasco is a very large, round man. In fact, of all the Blackbeard Pirates, his size is second only to Sanjuan Wolf. Having been brought out recently from Impel Down, he is first seen wearing the said prison's standard inmate attire of white and black horizontal stripes. He has a very long nose and smiles drunkenly with his tongue sticking out. Strangely, it appears his nose is placed higher on his face than his eyes. He also has a rather large forehead and what appears to be a jester's hat on his head. On the sides of his neck, he has two sets of three rings pierced on. His skin is colored pink, probably because of the large amounts of liquor he consumes, making him drunk. True to his moniker, he is also seen chugging on a large gourd of liquor upon his introduction, has a drunken appearance from it, and wanted to invade a town simply because they were low on alcohol. He seems to wear the gourd on his back. It has the kanji on the bottom section. Personality He appears to have a very vicious personality as he asked Blackbeard for permission to kill all the people at Marineford regardless of their strength. As his epithet suggests, he is a drunk, and loves to drink all the time, to the point of complaining that they should invade a town only to get more alcohol. It is unknown how much of his drunkenness influences his sober personality. Like many characters in One Piece he has an unique laughter style: "Toputoputoputopu...". Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. He was shown using dual pistols against Whitebeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 576 and Episode 485, Vasco Shot shooting Whitebeard. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the strongest ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Weapons He was seen using dual pistols to shoot Whitebeard.later on he was seen using lazer swrod which he got from Vegupunk. History Past Vasco Shot was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and was given a life sentenced in level 6 of Impel Down where he was effectively erased from history. Impel Down Arc Shot was mentioned briefly by Emporio IvankovOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Vasco Shot is mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Bentham. Later, under Marshall D. Teach's orders, Shot fought to the death with the inmates of his cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc He was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom were recruited into the crew, and were at Marineford to watch Whitebeard die. He joined the rest of the crew in assaulting Whitebeard, and attacked him with a barrage of bullets. After Whitebeard dies, Vasco Shot assists his fellow crew mates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts to demonstrate his powers. He is then, along with the rest of his crew, attacked by a shockwave caused by Sengoku in his Buddha form. After Shanks intervened in the war and ended it, Shot left with his crewmates. Post War The crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. When the crew is seen bickering amongst each other, Shot is complaining that he is running out of alcohol, and that they should next travel to an island with a town. The Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battleship. Van Augur alerts Teach that the battle ship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the deal won't happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. Rise in Power Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Trivia * Vasco's name is similar to Vasco da Gama, a Portuguese explorer, and Vasco Núñez de Balboa, a Spanish explorer and conquistador. In addition to this, it is also referred in Spanish to the people of the Basque Country. His surname, Shot, is also a common term for small amounts of alcoholic beverages (usually about 1 to 4 oz). References Site Navigation de:Vasco Shot it:Vasco Shot Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters